<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not That Complicated [podfic] by frecklebombfic (frecklebomb), KD reads (KDHeart), podfic_lover, The_Casual_Sounds (the_casual_cheesecake), thriceandonce (sylvaine)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470115">Not That Complicated [podfic]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic'>frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads'>KD reads (KDHeart)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover'>podfic_lover</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_casual_cheesecake/pseuds/The_Casual_Sounds'>The_Casual_Sounds (the_casual_cheesecake)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce'>thriceandonce (sylvaine)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Conversations, EPF2019, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Read Cold, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:27:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_casual_cheesecake/pseuds/The_Casual_Sounds, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know…" Jessie finally started. "When she said she almost became my step-mother…"<br/>"Not quite what you had in mind, is it?"<br/>"Not really, no," she said.</p>
<p>[A multivoice recording of a fic by KDHeart]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jessie Bannon &amp; Race Bannon, Jezebel Jade/Estella Velasquez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Europodfriends 2019 Creations</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not That Complicated [podfic]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834207">Not that complicated</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20writes">KD writes (KDHeart)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Recorded live at EPF2019 with a full cast unfamiliar with the canon, lots of giggling and a very nervous/excited narrator.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <table>
  <tbody>
<tr>
<td class="cover">


<p class="cover-designer">Cover by KDHeart.</p>
</td>
<td class="content">
<h2>Stream</h2>
<audio></audio>
<h2>Downloads</h2>
<ul>
<li>
<a href="https://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic20/Not%20that%20complicated.mp3">MP3</a> | <b>Size:</b> 4.51MB | <b>Duration:</b> 06:29min</li>
</ul>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>